The New Red Assassin
by sonic06
Summary: After the final battle between red assassin and darkos, red assassin was no where to be found. the gods who were friends with altis sent 20 men after him to defeat him, but he goddess kasumi told them to recruit a female assassin. so she trained her for her destined battle with red assassin.


The New Red assassin

19 years after the death of darkos everything had been at peace; the people of ferelden still lived under the rule of Alistair who was doing pretty well for himself, the people of haskilia were again still under the reign of tal and ailish and both are doing well. But there was still one thought that flowed through their heads whether red assassin was still out there, well they're right through the past 19 years a new island had erected far away from ferelden and haskilia. It was a bone chillingly ice place it had a mountain that felt like it was touching the sky, red assassin was standing atop that mountain just looking out to the sea, the icy cold wind didn't bother him at all.

The gods that knew altis despised him for having the ability to kill a god so they started searching for a new red assassin they sent around 20 people after him put he killed every one of them, red assassin was too powerful to be defeated by a random person.

"Give up gods; your friend altis turned me into Red assassin!" Red assassin yelled

A crackle of lightning struck down from the sky at red assassin he drew his blade and stabbed the lightning and it dispersed back into the clouds.

"GAH why can't anyone defeat that dammed assassin!" dagaron yelled

"Well we've only sent men after him why don't we try sending a woman to fight him!" Kasumi replied.

"Oh please red assassin would cut her down quicker than the 20 men we've sent to fight him" dagaron told her.

"Okay then let's have a vote who votes for a girl to go fight him?" Kasumi asked.

27 of the gods raised their hands in favour of a female Red assassin.

"Err who votes for a male Red assassin?" dagaron asked nervously.

Only 2 raised their hands, him being one of them so that doesn't count.

"Well, I win. A female red assassin it is then" Kasumi told them.

The gods began their search for a Female Red assassin.

In the country of saladon a young woman by the name of Ashley was training with her friend Amber in an abandoned field Ashley had long jet black hair, and eyes as blue as the sky. Her friend Amber had long chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes.

Ashley was using a steel katana and Amber was using a steel Bo-staff they clanged there metal weapons but Ashley overpowered Amber and took her down to the floor.

"Are you okay Amber?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay" amber replied.

She got up off the ground and they headed home: Little did they know that kasumi was observing them.

"She's the one to fight red assassin, Ashley will be able to take him down" Kasumi said to herself.

Thunder began rumbling in the skies as Ashley and amber were walking home/

"Huh, it wasn't predicted to rain today" Ashley told amber.

"Well there was that massive blast of lightning that struck the mountain on that icy cold island; hey do you think anyone may be up on that mountain?" Amber asked her.

"Maybe put it's virtually impossible, you would freeze to death" Ashley replied.

"Fair point" Amber replied.

A massive bolt of lightning struck down from the sky and hit the ground; kasumi came with the lightning and walked up to Ashley and Amber.

"Who or what, are you?" Ashley asked.

"I am kasumi of the god legion 658, what your friend says is true there is someone on top of the mountain a very powerful man: have you heard about the 20 men that have gone missing in the past 3 weeks?" Kasumi asked them

"Oh yeah I heard about that, I feel a bit sorry for them" Amber replied.

"Well me and 29 other gods are looking for someone to defeat the man on top of that mountain, but it seems near enough that he's the strongest person in the entire world" kasumi explained.

"I'll try defeating him: unless you're looking for a man to beat him" Ashley told kasumi.

"Actually we're looking for a woman to fight him: we have actually chosen you Ashley" kasumi replied.

"Alright then: I've been training for 10 years straight, I think I'm ready to fight him" Ashley explained.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Ashley; hold your horses you can't just run off and fight him" Amber told her.

"Your friend is right you'll need extra training, me and your friend will help you" kasumi explained to Ashley.

"Okay then" Ashley replied.

"We start training tomorrow" kasumi explained.

So after that Ashley and Amber began heading home

(The Next Day)

Ashley woke up at 6:00 to start training early; she jumped out of bed, got dressed and headed out for training. She knocked on Amber's door to wake her up; Amber jumped out of bed and went down to the door and opened it.

"Hi Amber: ready for training?" Ashley asked.

"Sure let's get going" Amber replied.

Lightning crackled down from the sky: kasumi came out and walked over to them.

"I see you're eager to start training: That's good" kasumi told them.

Kasumi teleported them over to where Ashley and Amber normally train.

"Alright Ashley: hit me with all you've got" kasumi asked her

Ashley had a confused look on her face: of why she would want her to attack her head on. Never the less she did it any way she drew her katana then charged at kasumi; Ashley did a 360 spin with her katana but kasumi pushed her down on to the floor before she could strike.

"Lesson number 1: balancing power and speed" kasumi told her.

"How did you do that?" Ashley asked.

"You focused mostly on power and not speed; thus when you spun around I could easily push you down" kasumi explained.

Kasumi drew her diamond katana from her sheath.

"Here I'll give a demonstration" kasumi told her.

She put her right leg back with her foot pointing out at a 90 degree angle, her left leg was bent over her foot that was facing forward; she then took her diamond katana in both hands and put it horizontal with her right leg. Kasumi then charged at a tree going 15 MPH then did exactly what Ashley did and slashed the tree, everything was still for a few seconds the tree that was hit then fell to the floor.

"Whoa: that was cool" Amber told kasumi.

"Now Ashley; you try" kasumi told her.

Ashley got herself in the same stance as kasumi did and charged at the tree did a 360 spin and cut the tree in half and it to, fell over onto the floor.

"Very good Ashley; never have I seen a mortal do that first try" kasumi explained.

They continued training for the past 29 days preparing for Ashley's destined battle with red assassin.

Kasumi went back up to the realm of the gods and went to the legendry blacksmith; she walked in to the blacksmith.

"Blacksmith; are you here?" kasumi asked.

"I'm here kasumi what do you need?" the black smith asked.

"I need a really good assassin suit; light, flexible and strong, also a sword stronger than my own" Kasumi replied.

"That's going to cost a truck load of money: are you sure you want to buy it?" the blacksmith replied.

"Yes I want to buy it" kasumi replied anxiously.

"Alright, I'll get straight on it" the blacksmith replied.

It took 8 hours to craft the suit; kasumi took the suit and sword then paid the blacksmith. She then took the suit and sword down to Ashley, Ashley equipped the suit then went to the place where to the place where they had been training for the past 30 days.

"Alright Ashley it's time for your final battle before you battle red assassin, you shall battle me" kasumi explained.

"Alright then: let's do this" Ashley told kasumi.

"Well then, if you're that eager I'll give you the full force of my godly powers. Legendry god warrior mode!" kasumi yelled.

Lightning struck down from the sky hitting kasumi, then golden armour began emitting around her and a lion like helmet finished off the armour.

"Now legend god warrior sword of obsidian; come forth!" kasumi called out.

A black bolt of lightning struck down from the sky and into her hand, then a black sword with a jagged edge appeared in her hand.

"Now Ashley I will give you the full force, of a god!" kasumi yelled.

"Bring it" Ashley replied confidently.

Thunder roared vigorously in the clouds. Red assassin heard the thunder and looked up to where he heard it.

"Hmm, it seems they're going to send another person out to defeat me. Fools" Red assassin said.

Back at the training field kasumi and Ashley: collided their blades; Ashley swiped her sword at kasumi but she grabbed it before it could hit her, Ashley then kicked her in the knee releasing kasumi's grip of the blade.

"Good move" kasumi told Ashley.

Ashley brought her two hands together on to the handle of the sword with the blade facing up towards the sky; she then cleared her mind of all thoughts. She then took one deep breath rose the sword up higher into the air then slashed it vertically at kasumi. The sword hit the ground sending a super massive shockwave all around the training field the ground then split open in front of kasumi; fire then erupted out of the crack in the ground and struck kasumi down on to the floor: her legendry god armour dispersed.

"Alright Ashley; you're ready to take on Red assassin" kasumi explained.

So after that; amber, Ashley and kasumi got onto a boat to the blistering cold island. They arrived there and got off the boat, they then travelled up the mountain to where red assassin was standing there waiting for her.

"Kasumi is that him, Red assassin?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, that's the living legend Red assassin" kasumi replied.

"I' have waited for this, the day when someone worthy of battling me. If you lose this battle at least go down with honour" red assassin explained to Ashley.

Red assassin picked up a sphere off of an altar.

"This is the red stone, this will transfer al my power on to you… if you defeat me" red assassin explained.

Red assassin drew the kalasdan katana from its sheath.

"Now for mine or your final battle" Red assassin told her.

Ashley drew her blade from its sheath.

"Red assassin; you better give me all you've got" Ashley told him.

Everything stood still for a few seconds like when Ashley cut down the tree.

Red assassin and Ashley charged at each other; then clashed their blades Ashley punched red assassin in the shoulder knocking him back a bit, red assassin then retaliated by kicking her away Ashley then went flying through the air then rolled on to the floor. But nevertheless Ashley jumped back up onto her feet; Ashley picked her sword up off the ground and went back into the fight. Ashley slashed red assassin arms causing him to bleed. Red assassin was in shock with no one who had been sent to fight him had landed a hit like that they continued clashing their blades, then Ashley did exactly what she did at the training field she brought her two hands together on to the handle of the sword with the blade facing up towards the sky; she then cleared her mind of all thoughts. She then took one deep breath rose the sword up higher into the air then slashed it vertically at Red assassin; the sword hit the ground sending a super massive shockwave all around the island the ground then split open in front of Red assassin. Fire then erupted out of the crack in the ground and struck Red assassin he was slightly fazed by the hit.

"It's time to take this to the next level, legend dragon armour activate!" red assassin yelled.

The legend dragon armour was equipped to red assassin.

Ashley was in shock from red assassin activating the legend dragon armour. She shook her head and went back into the battle she swung her sword at red assassin but he grab the blade swung the sword around his head with Ashley still holding the pommel then snap it clean in two.

"What the…!" amber yelled

"No that's impossible!" kasumi yelled

Ashley got up from the ground and saw the top half of the blade lying next to red assassins feet, she stood up and looked at the sword in her hand she could not believe that red assassin could break a blade clean in two by just using his neck, but she didn't care she stood back up with a shake in her legs and went on using the broken sword.

"You're still going to use that sword; I don't know whether to call you brave or foolish" red assassin told her.

Ashley gritted her teeth then collided blades with red assassin, but using the broken sword was a mistake red assassin knocked it out of her hands then stabbed her straight through the stomach. Ashley's eyes then widened and blood began coming out from her mouth.

"You were a worthy opponent, but you have fallen like everyone else" Red assassin told Ashley.

He removed his blade from her gut; then Ashley collapsed to the floor.

"You… just took me down so easily then h-how?" Ashley asked him.

"Using that broken sword was a mistake it; left half of you wide open which would have been defended by the other half of the sword" red assassin explained.

A bright white light began shining from within Ashley's pocket; it was the life stone that she carried around with her for years, she got back up to her feet and drew her old steel katana from its sheath.

"I'm impressed, now let's finish this prepare to be defeated again" red assassin told her.

A red aura began emitting from both red assassin and Ashley.

"I am red assassin and I will not be defeated!" red assassin yelled.

"I will be the victor of this battle red assassin and we both know it!" Ashley replied.

The red aura started getting stronger around both of them they both then charged at each other going faster than the speed of sound; they then crashed into each other and the red aura began exploding from the impact. Ashley saw that red assassin was wide open; she then kneed him in the stomach breaking his charged she then punched him straight across the face then she did a 360 vertical spin and slammed her heel down on his head red assassin was knocked straight down to the floor. He tried to get back up but Ashley pinned him down to the floor.

"Ha-ha-ha, that's the best battle I've had in years. Oh you've brought the fun of battling back into me, now the red stone ceremony" red assassin explained to Ashley.

Red assassin went up to the altar and picked up the red stone; Ashley and red assassin joined hands with the red stone in between their palms and the same red aura was emitting from the stone; red assassins powers had been transferred over to Ashley. Red assassin gave Ashley the kalasdan katana, he then walked off of the mountain Ashley then placed the red stone back on to the altar, and then kasumi, Amber and Ashley walked home. Kasumi decided to stay on earth

The End?


End file.
